


7 - Dado

by FelixRivers



Series: Fuffa Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Fuffa Challenge 2021, Gen, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixRivers/pseuds/FelixRivers
Summary: Santo commette un errore di valutazione.
Series: Fuffa Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095677





	7 - Dado

**Author's Note:**

> **Fuffa Challenge 2021**  
>  Prompt n° 7: Dado  
> Universo: Dungeons & Dragons  
> AU: Restaurant!AU - Team Rampino gestisce l'omonimo ristorante.

“Il DESTINO è contro di noi! Non ce la faremo mai!” gridò Santo, aggirandosi per la cucina in preda al panico. Aprì tutti gli sportelli, li richiuse, li aprì di nuovo. Frugò nel frigorifero, nel congelatore, persino nella lavastoviglie. Niente da fare.  
  
Attirato dal fracasso, Otto fece capolino dalla porta della cucina. “Ma insomma Santo, che sta succedendo? È successo qualcosa alle salsicce?”  
  
Il cuoco rotondetto si voltò di scatto. “È una tragedia, Otto! Il DESTINO ci si è rivoltato contro, non abbiamo più speranze!”  
  
“Ma le salsicce sono al sicuro, sì o no?!” La preoccupazione era palese negli occhi del robusto norcino. La selezione di salumi era uno dei punti di forza del Ristorante Rampino, e Otto se ne occupava con cura quasi maniacale. Per fortuna, dal corridoio giunse in suo soccorso Mari, la sommelier, elegantissima nel suo completo scuro su cui spiccava il tastevin d’argento, tirato a lucido per l’occasione.  
  
“Tranquillo Otto, in cantina tutto bene… Ma vorrei sapere anch’io che succede, vi si sente da laggiù!”  
  
Santo additò i grandi pentoloni che sobbollivano sul fuoco. “Un disastro, Mari! Il-”  
  
Mari lo zittì con un gesto secco e uno sguardo al limite dell’omicida. “Santo, se metti in mezzo il destino anche stavolta, giuro che ti scambio tutte le etichette sui barattoli delle spezie!”  
  
“No! Le spezie no!” gridò Santo terrorizzato. “Ti prego, non farlo!”  
  
Alle spalle di Mari comparve anche Thierry, il maître dallo sguardo solare e dal sorriso rassicurante. Il suo compito principale era coordinare i due camerieri, Chaka e Chupita, che erano immigrati da poco nel paese e ancora non ne capivano bene la lingua. “Mari non farà niente alle tue spezie, Santo, ma tu per favore spiegati, apriamo tra neanche un’ora...”  
  
La presenza serena di Thierry poté ben poco contro l’agitazione di Santo, che raggiunse i pentoloni con pochi passi concitati e vi immerse un mestolo. “Venite qui, assaggiate e ditemi voi se questa non è una catastrofe!”  
  
Mari si ritrasse, poco convinta. Thierry stava per allungare la mano verso il mestolo ma Otto fu più veloce, ne prese possesso e sorbì un bel sorso di brodo: lo assaggiò, soppesò il delicato equilibrio dei sapori… e lo sputò per terra schifato.  
  
“Ma questo non è un brodo, è un attentato! Santo, che accidenti è successo?”  
  
“Te l’ho detto, è DESTINO che stasera non riusciamo ad aprire!” Rispose il cuoco, sfidando lo sguardo di Mari. “Ho chiesto a Chupita di aggiungere un pizzico di sale al brodo, e lei ci ha svuotato il barattolo dello zucchero!”  
  
Thierry si coprì il volto con la mano, sconvolto, mentre Otto era impegnato a ripulirsi la bocca strappando un morso leonino da un salame. Mari invece si morse una mano per sopprimere l’istinto di dare un ceffone a Santo, e si acontentò di aggredirlo verbalmente.  
  
“Ma come ti è venuto in mente di chiedere aiuto a Chupita? Lo sai che non sa neanche scrivere il suo nome, figuriamoci se è in grado di distinguere il sale dallo zucchero!"  
  
Vedendo la ragazza tanto vicina al cassetto dei coltelli, Santo portò le mani avanti per difendersi dalla sua furia. “Otto era dal macellaio, tu e Thierry eravate chissà dove e io stavo montando la maionese…”  
  
Thierry si frappose tra i due, cercando di calmare gli animi. “Non focalizziamoci sulla catena degli eventi, pensiamo piuttosto a come salvare il salvabile! Santo, non fai in tempo a rifare il brodo?”  
  
Santo scosse la testa sconsolato. “No, le verdure devono bollire almeno quattro ore per rilasciare fino all’ultima goccia di sapore, e lo uso praticamente in tutte le mie ricette...”  
  
Sembrava davvero una situazione senza speranza. Mari considerò le sue opzioni: avrebbe potuto davvero afferrare un coltello e sfogare la sua rabbia su Santo o su Chupita, ma poi Thierry ci sarebbe rimasto male, e per quanto soddisfacente una vendetta all’arma bianca non avrebbe salvato la serata. Oppure…  
  
“Basta frignare,” sentenziò decisa. “Adesso vai al supermercato e compri un chilo e mezzo di dado da brodo, e non ti azzardare a mandarci Chupita!”  
  
A Santo sembrò di ricevere un colpo dritto al cuore. Dado industriale? Era praticamente blasfemia! Che cosa avrebbe detto Chef Redsword se lo avesse saputo?  
  
Persino Otto sembrava sorpreso. “Non so se sia una buona idea, Mari, devi sapere che quando la prozia Ludovica ha provato a servire a tavola una zuppa fatta col dado del supermercato, la bisnonna Hilda l’ha inseguita per tutta la casa col mattarello...”  
  
Mari incrociò le braccia. “O proviamo col dado, o Santo telefona a Redsword e gli spiega perché non abbiamo aperto! Cosa preferite?”  
  
Bastò il pensiero dell’iracondo chef per annullare i dubbi residui. Subito Thierry inforcò la porta, voltandosi giusto il tempo di dire “Santo, salva il salvabile. Io corro al supermercato.”  
  
Otto lo bloccò posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Ma no, Thierry, sei sempre troppo generoso, al supermercato ci vado io! Tu continua pure a fare l’inventario delle cantine con Mari!”  
  
Finalmente Mari si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Otto era un vero amico, di quelli su cui si può fare affidamento per le cose davvero importanti. 

**Author's Note:**

> Otto sì che è un braccio destro!
> 
> (English translation coming soon™)


End file.
